Shock Stone Empty
by Sailor-Lit
Summary: Previously Titled "Jess' POV". Being rewritten. Jess' past always finds a way to come back to bite him in the ass. Rating may change.
1. All in one breath

**Title: Jess' POV **

**Author: Sailor-lit**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except this story and the desire for Milo Ventimiglia**

**Summary: Season 2 in Jess' point of view. Flash backs in **_**italic**_

**Chapter 1 **

**I was sitting on this bench in Stars Hollow, Connecticut. I'm from NYC my mom sent me here. It's a cross between Pleasantville and Hell. This town is going to drive me insane. I know once everybody finds out I'm here they're going to bring the welcome wagon but, I've found a way around that. I'm not going to be like I was in New York, vulnerable and getting close to people then losing them.**

**I was reading when out of the corner of my eye I saw a girl sit on the bench. She too was in grossed in a book; I could see the title ****Pride and Prejudice****. (Good taste) I tried to concentrate on my book but, there was something about her that made me unfocused. I shook my head there was no way I was going to let my guard down for anything especially a girl that could hurt me if I fell for her. I can't let that happen. The girl accidentally bumped me and I made no movement.**

"**I'm so sorry! I'm Rory" she said **

**I decided I should at least respond and then get out of there.**

"**Jess, its ok I gotta get going" I said Then I got up and left because I don't know why but, I had this feeling in the pit of my stomach that if I would've stayed around I would let my guard down in 10 seconds flat. I am going to stick to my plan nobody including a girl is going to break my walls I won't allow that to happen. I was going to walk around some more but instead I decided to just go to the diner. I was going to the stairs when my uncle Luke - the one my mom shipped me to live with - called my name. I turned to him and this woman that sorta looked like Rory.**

"**This is my friend Lorelai, Lorelai this is Jess the nephew I mentioned" Luke introduced us. **

**I was going to ask about her name 'cause I had never heard it before but, I remembered the plan so instead I just stood there**

"**Hi Jess it's a good thing you met me before Luke could fill your head with little lies about me" She said jokingly**

**I still just stood there. "You know you should meet my daughter she's about your age she could show you where all the good wilding goes on" she said jokingly again.**

**Lorelai noticed I wasn't going to say anything so she said "ok class dismissed" I turned and went upstairs. I wish I was in New York. I sat down and read until about 5:00 because Luke came up.**

"**Jess, Lorelai invited us to her house for dinner. It won't be very many people just Lorelai, her daughter, Sookie and Jackson. If you don't want to we don't have to it's all up to you." Luke said. I was a little shocked that it was all up to me. I was going to say no 'cause of the plan but I was very hungry so I said sure. **

**We went to Lorelai's house. I just got in the kitchen and saw 2 people whom I assume are Sookie and Jackson. Jackson said something that I didn't hear so I said "what?" then Lorelai said "Jackson grows fruit and tries to scare people with it" **

**We turned to meet Lorelai's daughter and when we came face to face with her I was shocked.**

"**This is my daughter Rory, Rory this is…" Lorelai began to say but Rory cut her off "Jess" "how did you know?" Lorelai asked. "We sorta met earlier" Rory said**

**I knew I had to say something. "Yeah, I was on a bench and Rory accidentally bumped me" I said so we could get that done, eat, and leave. Lorelai thankfully took it as a good enough answer. We were at the table eating and nobody was asking me questions thank God. I kept looking at Rory without her realizing it one thing I learned in NY. I had to find a way to get out of there because the butterflies in my stomach were driving me crazy and I want to keep as far away from Rory as possible without her realizing I'm avoiding her.**

"**Luke I think I'm gonna go back to the apartment, I'm not feeling very well" I said hoping he would be okay with it. It wasn't a complete lie because the butterflies in my stomach were making it hurt.**

"**Okay, the aspirin is in the bathroom cabinet" Luke said. I stood up and went out the door and was going down the driveway when I heard someone behind me so I turned my head to see the one person I was avoiding, Rory. So I stopped and she was standing right beside me.**

"**What are you doing out here" I asked with much curiosity. "Well I thought that if your up for it I could show you the town, it won't take long it's a small town" she said. I really didn't want her so close. "Don't you want to be in there eating?" I said hoping she would go back inside so the butterflies would stop. "I'm done besides I usually take a walk around this time anyways" she said. I had 2 choices 1.) I could do it and deal with the butterflies or 2.) I could snap at her so she wouldn't want anything to do with me. I was going to do door number 2 but something in me stopped me so I said "okay". We were walking and she was pointing things out and I nodded and said "Huh" when she got to something really crazy. She stopped talking for a moment and I wondered why. Right when I was about to ask she said something. "Did I do something wrong?" she asked. "What are you talking about?" I asked curious as to why she would think that. "You haven't said anything but Huh since you came to my house and you seemed to really want to get rid of me before we came on this walk" she said and I was shocked that she figured out what I was doing back there. What shocked me the most was what came out of my mouth. "I'm sorry it's not you it's me, I know when people say it's not you it's me they mean it really is you but in this case it really is me" I said and wanted to get out of there because I know she's getting close to breaking my walls. I ****really**** can't let that happen! "Why?" She asked I could hear all the curiosity in that one word. If I answer this question which I know I will all my walls are broken because of her. Which is what I was afraid of and I just burst. "Damn it, I came here with a solid plan so I wouldn't be like I was in New York, vulnerable and getting close to people way too fast then losing them! You're right I was avoiding you because I don't know why but being around you I get stupid butterflies in my stomach, get my walls broken, and I really want to kiss you right now but I can't fall for you because then I'll just end up getting hurt with a broken heart! I want to be in New York where people know what to expect from me! I hate it here because nobody here has been through ¼ of the stuff I have! I'm jealous because everybody has both there parents with them and my Dad left when I was born, and my Mom's never there! She's too busy with her stupid boyfriends that are not good enough for anybody and hit me! I tried telling her but she believes them over me! What I hate most about it is I can't hate her, I love her to pieces she's my Mom and I hate that I can't hate her! I hate my Dad because he never gave me and Mom a chance to be a family; it's his fault because she started drinking after he left! If he wouldn't have left she wouldn't had started drinking! If she hadn't started drinking we would still be closer than close and her stupid boyfriends wouldn't have ever hit me! If they never hit me I wouldn't have had to fight back and get sent here because she doesn't believe me! Because she wasn't there 2 years ago Molly took advantage of me when I was very vulnerable! If I wouldn't had got sent here I wouldn't have fallen for someone who's just gonna hurt me! I wouldn't be worried as Hell that Billy is gonna find out where I am and come to make my life a living Hell like he always does! Like paying Molly to just sleep with me." I said – I said the last one more to me then to her - that all in one breathe which I've never said that much in one breathe. She looked shocked and said "wow I've never seen someone say that much in one breathe and I'm a Gilmore girl" I said "I've never said that much in one breathe, and what's a Gilmore girl?" "Well my Mom and I are called the Gilmore girls, our last name is Gilmore." She said. We stood there for what felt like hours which was only a couple minutes.**

"**Rory I was hoping you wouldn't tell anybody about the outburst or what was said in the outburst." I said hoping she would keep it to herself. "Only if you stop avoiding me and talk to me" she said "can we like you know be friends" I said feeling like an idiot because I sounded like a 5 year old. "Yeah" she said "hey I'm tired so how about I walk you back to your house and then I'll walk back" I said "What, you think I'm going to get kidnapped" she said joking "Well I don't think it's wise for you to go home alone" I said playing along "Yeah you're right I could get kidnapped" she said feeding the joke "What? With me for protection you've got nothing to worry about" I said ending the joke. We walked to her house talking about books the whole way. We said goodnight and she gave me the nickname Dodger. I walked to the diner with an actual smile on my face - which I haven't had one in years - because I definitely made the right decision telling her everything. I went to bed thinking that maybe there is a happy ending for me. The only thing that isn't perfect is Rory has a boyfriend but, that's a plus because then we can't be together and I can still be around her without taking the risk of being hurt. I finally went to sleep thinking (What is gonna happen?).**

**AN: End of Chapter 1 tell me what you think so far PLEASE! **


	2. Bodly Saying What No One Has Said Before

**AN: **I know it's been forever since I've updated but I will try harder, I promise! I hope you guys like the new twist!

I spent a lot of time trying to figure out how I wanted this story to pan out, and now that I do I will be updating better, I hope!

This one goes out to my Mom, sister, and best friend because of their amazing help!

Now on to Chapter 2…

**Chapter 2**

* * *

I woke up the next morning actually wondering what kind of impression I wanted to have on this small town. I went to the bathroom, got ready and went downstairs to work because Luke said I had to.

I just got to the bottom step when I heard Lorelai mention me to Luke, Rory, and some tall guy with floppy hair. So I stayed there to hear what the conversation was about.

"Is he adjusting to Stars hollow okay?" Lorelai asked Luke.

"Yeah, I guess." Luke said in a "Maybe, but I don't think so" kinda way.

"What do you mean?" Rory questioned.

"I don't know, it's just that he doesn't talk all that much." Luke answered.

"Well it must run in the family." Lorelai jokingly remarked.

Luke just glared at her.

"It'll get better. He just needs time to get used to Stars Hollow, it's a HUGE difference from?" Lorelai said, and then asked.

"Manhattan, New York." Luke answered.

"WOW! Poor Jess, having to move from such a huge city to such a small town." Lorelai said with sympathy.

I think, I never can tell anymore.

"Well I gotta go to work, see ya later." Dean, I'm assuming 'cause he gave Rory a chaste kiss before walking out, announced.

"Bye." said both Gilmore girls.

Once Dean was gone, Lorelai gave her daughter the "Are you gonna tell me or what?" look.

"What?" Rory replied to the look.

"What happened last night on your walk with Jess?" Lorelai said practically begging for details.

I was a little scared, (Okay, terrified!) that Rory was gonna tell her Mother everything.

"I gave him the 5-second tour, we talked about books, and then he walked me home." Rory told her Mother while leaving out my rant.

"Books?" Lorelai questioned.

"Yeah, he's got quite the opinion when it comes to certain authors." Rory told her.

"I didn't even know he read, well I knew he read but I didn't know he read, read. I mean," She paused to take a breath and try again, "I didn't know he read like you do." Lorelai smiled as she finished, probably happy that she finally got out what she was trying to say.

"I got it." Rory smiled amused.

"Ugh! Luke, another cup please?!" Lorelai asked when she realized that her cup was almost empty.

"No." Luke flatly said.

"Lukey!" Lorelai put on some puppy-dog eyes.

Now that the conversation was off of me, I decided to make my appearance. Rory was the first to notice me, I gave her a grateful glance and she responded with a "You're Welcome" nod.

"No! And stop calling me that!" Luke exclaimed.

I decided to stop this so I grabbed the coffee pot and refilled Lorelai's cup, to shut them up!

Lorelai grinned, then said, "You're my new favorite diner boy, you don't deny me coffee!"

"Jess!" Luke reprimanded.

"What?" I said as innocently as possible while trying to stifle a smirk.

"You're not supposed to give them coffee!" Luke semi-yelled.

Then I said what nobody, for some odd reason, had pointed before, "Isn't serving the customers what they want part of the job, including the coffee?"

Both Gilmore's grinned with pleasure and pride.

Luke glared and then went to serve other customers.

"I can't believe you just did that!" Rory said bringing her grin to a small smile.

"Well, annoying Luke will be another perk of living here." I pointingly said to Rory while looking in her eyes.

Rory caught the message, the other perk was her, and blushed.

"Hey, you wanna go to this bookstore opening in Hartford?" I ask hoping for a 'yes'.

"Sure!" Rory answered excitedly.

"Alright, I'll meet ya after school." I said setting it up.

"Cool! Well I gotta go, bye." Rory replied, then said to Lorelai and me.

"Bye." Lorelai and I replied, and then I went to serve other customers.

When I walked away I couldn't shake this unsettled feeling in the pit of my stomach. I also didn't notice a shiny Black new Hummer parked right in front of the diner.

* * *

**AN:** I know, MAJORLY short but I really wanted to leave this with a cliffhanger. Next chapter will be the bookstore & more of the mysterious stranger.

PLEASE Review!

Sailor-Lit


End file.
